


Declaration

by AU_Queen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Sherlock and John are in America for no reason, Sherlock's a little shit, Stealing, bit when isn't he?, first person pov: John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Queen/pseuds/AU_Queen
Summary: "I'm going to steal the Declaration of Independence." - Nicolas Cage





	Declaration

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I got a sudden urge to see Sherlock and John stealing the Declaration of Independence because reasons and my friend decided to write it with me.

The museum had been fascinating. It was a mausoleum of American knowledge and a testament to their resourceful and stark personality. Even cynical Sherl seemed intrigued. I turned to him, sanguine smile on gaunt face. That face somehow looked strikingly dead, yet wholly alive. 

Why was he smiling. 

Wraith like fingers whiter than death (customary whiteness found only in the UK may I add) pulled paper from his pocket. It rustled slightly, it smelled like archaic dust and age. 

"You got a copy of the declaration?"

His lips parted, snickering his ocean green eyes focused on mine. My stomach twinged. Butterflies soared within my gastric region.

"Yes." He purred. "A copy."

"Sherlock..." I studied him, eyes narrowing. He couldn't have. He wouldn't have. He would. "Don't tell me that's the real one."

"Then I won't tell you," Sherlock had the gall to still be grinning. In fact, I think it widened slightly.

I threw my hands up as much as I could without bringing attention to myself. Of course he would do this. Why wouldn't he? "You put that back or so help me," I said as I stabbed my finger into his chest.

Raising an eyebrow he looked down. My finger poised on his sternum, stabbing him. 

"If they truly wanted to keep it, they would have had better security. Simply stated, it doesn't matter."

Something burned in my face. A conflagration of anger burned throughout my body. Hot sinew tightened as i balled my fist. "THAT IS A PIECE OF CULTUE SHERLOCK. I'M NOT GOING TO PRISON HERE. I NEED TO GET BACK TO ROSEY!" 

His sharp eyes almost seemed to brighten at the idea of imprisonment. He was insane!

"John,"

"SHERLOCK."

"John,"

"WHAT," heat nestled into my heart. 

"It's not real," he waved the parchment before my nose. "A convincing piece of the display, but moot all the same. It was a display piece, but still a close enough copy for my needs."

"Your needs?"

The eyebrow cocked higher.

"And what exactly are your needs, Sherlock?" I frowned at him, anger still pulsing numbly through me.

"An experiment."

"On what?"

"You of course, how you would react, and you reacted marvelously," he smiled down at me.

I glared up at him for a good two seconds before rearing back and punching him.

Fin.


End file.
